


For You

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader with some fluff and an emotional gift





	For You

August Walker is in love with you. You know that for certain now, although it took you a while to believe that he would really give himself to you so fully, you couldn’t understand to begin with how he had chosen you. You don’t think like that now, seeing how he’s so certain of you, so unwavering in his trust and love. You were there too, it felt, from the very beginning. Needing him in some huge way, more than you’d felt for anyone before. It was scary and sometimes still is, how deep the love runs in your relationship. He’s mesmerised by you, never having enough. It’s intense and overwhelming but it’s more perfect than anything could be, even knowing everything he does and who he is.

Tonight, you’re taking him with you to a work party you’re obligated to go to. You don’t mind spending time with your colleagues, and you know they’ll love August too, but truth be told you’d rather be at home – snuggled under blankets, enjoying the little time you have together before he leaves again. It’s good for the two of you to go out though, when you’re together you spend too much time alone and forget about your social life.

He’s been watching you get ready, putting on the gorgeous green dress that’s been hanging in your wardrobe unworn for too long. August is wearing a dark grey suit with a green tie that nearly matches your dress, completely unplanned but you know someone will comment on it. He looks good though, better than good. You smile at him in the mirror as you finish applying your make-up, he looks lost in thought although only a few minutes ago he was extremely talkative.

“Something on your mind?” you ask him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Actually…yeah. Just a second” he replies, getting up from the edge of the bed and opening the drawer in his night stand. You watch, intrigued as he pulls out a little blue box. “I need to give you this. I was waiting but, well, this is the moment. I’m sure” he smiles meekly at you before opening the box and handing it to you. You gasp quietly, it’s stunning.

His voice is quiet, emotional, as he explains. “When I was a kid, I was really close to my Grandma. I used to spend a lot of time with her, over the summer, especially when I was in my teens and Grandpa died. She needed someone to spend time with, and so did I. She was amazing, full of excitement and always after adventure. One summer she convinced me to take her out on my motorbike, I don’t think I’d ever seen her so thrilled” he smiles wide at the memory “She gave me this – told me to give it to the person I would do anything for, the person I lived for. That was 20 years ago, took me a while to find you”. You stare wide eyed at him, this was all so unexpected, then look down at the box in your hands.

The necklace is antique, but it’s been so well looked after it looks close to new. It’s silver, oval shaped with an embossed design of flowers and flourishes. A round moonstone in it’s centre. It’s delicate and understated, a more beautiful piece than any you’ve ever owned. He shows you it’s a locket, opens it for you although his hands are shaking. Inside, instead of a photo there’s an engraving. A message from him that will always be close to your heart; ‘Forever yours’. You can feel tears starting to well and try to blink them away. It’s a huge gesture, it means so much and you don’t know how to thank him.

“August, it’s gorgeous. I don’t know what to say. I love you so much and you just take my breath away even more every time i’m with you” your say in hushed tones, leaning up to kiss him softly before turning around and facing back towards the mirror “Will you put it on me?” he nods and takes the necklace out of the box, brushing your hair aside and gently clasping the thin chain around your neck.

“I was going to wait ‘til Christmas, give it to you then, but with you right now-how I feel- and with this dress…it’s perfect on you. You’re perfect” he kisses the back of your neck before moving back to admire you again.

“Your Grandma sounds like she was wonderful, such a free spirit” you observe, knowing now he must miss her so much.

“She was, she inspired a lot of who I am now. I hope she wouldn’t be ashamed of me” he pauses, shakes his head and then wraps his arms around you from behind “She would’ve loved you, you know. Especially when she knew how you make me feel. How you’re the reason I keep going, how you made me whole again”. You feel your heart swell with happiness, another unbelievable level of love reached between you and August.


End file.
